


Cheering Up

by ami_ven



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Elisa comes home to a surprise.





	Cheering Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "chocolate fudge cake"

“Hey, something smells good,” said Elisa, closing the apartment door behind her. She hung up her jacket, put her service weapon in the lockbox, then rounded the corner into the kitchen. “Goliath?”

“Welcome home, my love,” he said, looking up from the kitchen table. “I thought you could use something to cheer you up after being in court all day.”

His idea of ‘something’ was a chocolate cake, which he was finishing by piping more chocolate in swirls along its top.

“I love you,” said Elisa. “You know that, right?”

Goliath smiled, “I know,” and his kiss tasted like chocolate.

THE END


End file.
